


A Spot of Tea

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius' release from Azkaban, he and Remus have tea. Habits change in twelve years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot of Tea

Remus took a sip of the tea Sirius had made for him. He tried not to wince at the bitterness, but knew he wasn't successful when he saw Sirius' casual smirk twist into a frown.

"I thought you liked lemon in your tea," Sirius asked.

Remus ran his tongue over his lips. The tea had made his mouth dry. He sighed. "Sirius, I haven't taken lemon in my tea since-"

There was a knowing pause.

"Ah," Sirius replied. "You know, you can say it if you want to. I don't mind. Since Azkaban. Since I was sent to Azkaban."

"Sirius, don't-"

"Go on. Just say it, Remus. It won't kill me."

Remus stood up. The little tea-cup was knocked to the floor. "I am not doing this. I am not playing this game with you." He ignored the look on Sirius' face, and walked out of the room.

He could still taste the bitterness in his mouth.


End file.
